


Monsters Inc Sleepover

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14





	

It was a nice peaceful night in the human world, a young girl was asleep in her bed cuddled up to a stuffed toy. Her hair was in bunches to keep it neat as she slept. There was a girl who was older, almost a teenager who was lying down on the couch. She had a hooded sweatshirt and sweat pajama bottoms with slippers on.

"Valentine, would you be a dear and watch your little sister?" the man requested.

The older girl looked over and saw her parents dressed up for the evening. "Sure, Dad." she then smiled gently, she never really minded watching her little sister, after all, she wasn't doing anything tonight anyway.

The young girl was still asleep, not able to help sucking her thumb.

The girls' mother smiled at her eldest daughter. "You can have one friend over if you want, no boys, no parties, but you can order pizza." she said, putting some money on the side for them.

Val chuckled. "Yes, Mama..." she then smiled at the offering of having a friend over with some pizza.

Her mother smiled, kissing Val's cheek before they left. "See you later, sweetie." she said softly.

"Have a good night, Valentine." her father said softly.

"You too." Val hugged her parents and sat back on the couch before taking out her cell phone to call her best friend over to see if they could have a night together with babysitting, though the little one was fast asleep already.

"Hello, Baby's Assassins: you pay, we make 'go away'." a voice said on the phone, sounding hard like the girl was trying hard not to laugh while still sounding professional.

Val rolled her eyes. "You wanna come over tonight?' she then asked the one on the other line. "Mom and Dad are out, but I'm watching Mary."

"Sure thing, give me half an hour and I'll be there." the girl on the phone, Baby, replied.

"What do ya want on your pizza?" Val then asked with a smile.

"Anything, but no anchovies." Baby replied, with a smile in her voice.

"If you eat all the cheesy bread sticks like last time, it will be." Val smirked teasingly.

"Hey, you shouldn't have said 'eat as many as you want'." Baby teased back.

"I was joking!" Val laughed, but tried to be not too loud since her little sister was asleep. "See ya in about thirty then?"

"Yep~" Baby agreed, popping the end P.

Val chuckled. "Well, I'll talk to ya later, I'm gonna order the pizza and then check on my little gal."

"Okay, Peace~" Baby chuckled before hanging up so she could go over to Valentine's.

Val then hung up and called up Pizza Planet to order a bacon and cheesy pizza with cheesy bread sticks. Baby got ready and started to make her way to Val's. Val then hung up once the pizza would be on the way and she decided to check on her little sister in her room with a smile. Baby hummed as she rode her bike to Valentine's. Mary, or as she was mostly called Boo, was fast asleep still.

Val smiled as she checked on her little sister. "Such a little angel~"

Boo smiled slightly in her sleep.

Val smiled back. "Better save a couple of slices to be safe..." she then whispered and left the room to let Boo continue sleeping.

Soon, Baby got to Val's and knocked on the door, but quietly.

Val then slid over to the door, slipping slightly from her slippers, but then opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey, Sugar." Baby returned, in their usual face-to-face greeting. She smiled at her best friend.

Val smiled as they walked inside the house then. "Pizza should be here any minute, I ordered extra cheesy bread sticks, so don't eat too much this time or you'll be constipated for a week like last time."

"Val, you know I wasn't." Baby cringed.

Val laughed teasingly. "Let's watch a movie.'

"I get to pick this time." Baby grinned.

"Fine, but nothing mushy or goofy..." Val then said as they went to the couch.

Baby nodded. She then went and picked a film they would both like. Val then set up the couch to comfort and poured cups of soda for them to share. After picking the film, Baby came over to sit down on the sofa too.

Val then shared the soda as they watched their movie. "I think Mom and Dad have a date night, I smelt 'Orangalicious' Perfume."

"Most likely." Baby said, listening to her friend but also engrossed in the movie.

Val then smiled as they watched their movie until the pizza would come. Little did they know, they would be in for a big, life-changing, adventurous experience.


End file.
